Journey To My Home
by CookieDoughDEr
Summary: Quick One-Shot about Elena and Damon's car journey to the lake house in Season 4 Episode 9. What I think might have happened whilst they drove to help Jeremy.


**In the poll I held a little while ago, someone mentioned doing a one-shot about Damon and Elena's car journey to visit Jeremy at the lake house so I though I'd do it. Hope you like**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Dairies. All rights go to the CW**

* * *

**Journey To My Home **

Elena jumped into the passenger seat of Damon's Camaro with a wary look in her eye. When she had invited him, he seemed so happy, although he kept it inside. Over the past few years that she had known the Salvatore's she had learnt to read them like a book. Damon tended to keep his emotions bottled up, but when she saw that special look in his eyes when she asked him to come, she instantly felt 100% happy with her decision to invite him. He looked as though no one ever invited him anywhere and she was the first. That thought made her happy.

Damon slid into the drivers seat and twisted his keys in his 1969 Chevrolet Camaro with a happy smile on his face. Elena watched him with a giggle.

"What?" Damon asked, turning to Elena.

Elena smiled. "Nothing", she said as Damon settled into his seat and pulled out of the boarding house driveway.

They drove for around 10 minutes before Elena began to get aggravated with the silence. Just as she was about to start up a convocation, Damon piped up.

"Why did you invite me?" he asked simply, his eyes glued to the road. Elena looked slightly confused, but answered still.

"I saw that look in your eyes when I said I was leaving and then I thought back over everything and decided I wasn't bored of you yet so I invited you", she joked. Damon smirked.

"Seriously, though" Damon smiled. Elena chuckled then sighed.

"I didn't want to leave you to deal with Stefan alone and I also didn't want you to think to hard about what you did last night. I know you were supposed to break the sire bond, but I don't want you to and I don't care about it, I don't want this thing to end", she replied honestly, gesturing between the two of them. Damon sighed.

"Elena" he began but she cut him off. "No. Don't even try to talk me out of this, Damon. I feel something for you and I know how you feel about me, so lets just be ourselves and enjoy this. You said it yourself. Let's just be selfish, for a few days."

Suddenly the car came to an abrupt halt. Damon stomped on the drakes, sending Elena forward. "What the hell?" Elena demanded. Damon looked at her seriously.

"Why are we doing this then when we can just be with each other, by ourselves?" Damon asked and there was something in his eyes that made Elena feel strangely sympathetic.

"My brother need me, Damon!" Elena sighed, as if it were obvious.

"No, I do. And your brother wants to kill you!" Damon shouted, the words flowing from his mouth before he could stop them. Elena froze. She looked at Damon confused before she straightened up. She looked him right in the eye, leaning forward.

"How do you feel about me Damon?" Elena asked. Damon turned to stone. What was he supposed to say to that.

"I love you" he whispered honestly. If she hadn't been a vampire, Elena wouldn't of heard him, but she did. She looked at him strangely, her eyes screaming.

"Damon", she whispered, "I think I'm falling in love with you"

Damon turned to looked at her, his head snapping up to gaze at her. Before she could react, Damon's lips were upon hers. Elena gasped but she found herself kissing him back as if it were second nature. His lips were soft and gentle, the kiss being a sweet, loving, passionate one not a needy, demanding one. He lifted his hand to Elena's cheek and cradled her face in his palms. Elena smiled into the kiss. Damon stroked her cheek lovingly as he withdrew. Elena looked slightly shocked.

"You have never kissed me like that before" she noted. Damon shrugged and started the car up again.

"Our other kisses were needy, that was just a kiss because I love you" Damon smirked. Elena smiled wide, the corners of her mouth literally reaching her ears.

They continued to drive to the lake house in a comfortable silence until they had around 15 minutes left of the car journey. That was when Elena started to panic.

"What if this stuff doesn't work?" she asked. Damon looked at her confused.

"What stuff?"

"Trying to get him to understand we are people he loves and not people who he wants to kill" she growled.

Damon stroked her leg with his right hand, his other still on the wheel. "Calm down Elena. Don't assume the worst" he chided. Elena scoffed.

"He isn't himself and I'm scared for him Damon. I can't loose him, he is all I have left" she said as her eyes began to water. Damon frowned. He looked at her seriously when he replied.

"You have me, Blondie, Judgy, as much as I hate it, Stefan, Little Gilbert, Captain America (Matt), you _know _April, you even have Tyler, I guess" he reminded her. Elena sniffed but nodded.

"But he is the only family I have left" she reminded him.

"We a_re _your family, 'Lena" Damon smiled.

Elena nodded and grabbed hold of his hand, interlacing their fingers. She squeezed his hand and watched the road. The rounded the corner and suddenly the lake house was in view. Elena instantly stopped breathing when she saw her brother with an axe in hand. Bonnie was by his side as he watched them intently.

"You ready for this?" Damon asked.

Elena swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. "Yep" ,she said popping the 'p', "just stay with me". Damon nodded, looking at her sweetly as he watched Jeremy and Bonnie walk into the house.

"I promise", he said.

* * *

**I hope it was alright. This is the first ever one chapter one-shot I have ever done so, I hope I didn't disappoint. I know it's short but I like it so... Tell me what you think. Thanks :D**


End file.
